There is known a time series analyzing device that analyzes, in time series, data of logs or the like of a plurality of sensors and geographically distributed servers. In such a time series analyzing device, data targeted for analysis is temporarily stored as a database or a file and analyzed by batch processing or the like.
Such a database for accumulating data has been described in Non-patent Document 1. In a technology described in Non-patent Document 1, sensor data observed by a sensor network is accumulated in a single database on the network. For reference, a query is performed in SQL to refer to the data.
A description will be made of an example in which logs of apache (Apache Software Foundation) widely used as a Web server are analyzed. A plurality of Web servers are normally prepared to distribute access from clients. The respective Web servers independently store logs of access and errors as files. Upon setting the default of apache, error logs are recorded in a /usr/local/apache/logs/error. log file. When an analyzing device analyzes these logs, the analyzing device collects logs recorded in plural servers using an FTP (File Transfer Protocol) or the like to analyze the logs.
An example of a general configuration in which data to be analyzed is collected, is shown in FIG. 32. Respective Web servers 202 that serve as data generation sources are respectively accessed by clients 201 and generate data (logs). The Web servers 202 transmit the logs to a log collecting means 203. When receiving the data therein, the log collecting means 203 stores the data as a database or a file in storing means. Then, the log collecting means 203 converts the data into data form for data analysis and passes it to a data analyzing device 204. The data analyzing device 204 performs a data analysis.
Incidentally, the data are not necessarily transmitted from the plural Web servers 202 to the log collecting means 203 in order of time of generation thereof. When it is necessary that the data are arranged in time series order upon their analyses, the log collecting means 203 rearranges the data in time series order and passes the same to the data analyzing device 204.
As a simple configuration for achieving a configuration in which data generation sources (the Web servers 202 in the example shown in FIG. 32) and a data analyzing device are respectively independently operated, there is mentioned a configuration in which generated data is stored as a database or file and the data analyzing device analyzes the data. In such a configuration that the data generation sources and the data analyzing device advance processing asynchronously while communicating with each other, both need to determine the presence or absence of a communication request from the other party. This leads to a complicated system. To avoid such a complicated operation, such a configuration that generated data is stored as a database or file, has been adopted.
A license-free library usable for a process for transmitting data from data generation sources, a process for receiving the data and a process for temporarily storing the received data, exists in large numbers. For example, an FTP server may be used when a file is transferred. An ODBC (Open Database Connectivity) driver may be used at a database. In terms of the ability to use such a library, such a configuration that the generated data is stored as the database or file has been adopted.
A configuration has been described in Patent Document 1 in which data measured by a plurality of sensors such as vibration sensors, pulse sensors, etc. is collected by a microcomputer, and the microcomputer outputs data to a PDA or the like. The microcomputer performs filtering processing aiming at eliminating a disturbance signal, accumulating processing in second/minute units, etc. on original data of a biological signal to thereby generate processed data. The microcomputer transmits the processed data to the PDA. It has been described in Patent Document 1 that when it is determined that no fluctuation occurs in measured data and a subject to be examined is in a state in which a biological signal is not yet to be measured, the operation of measuring the biological signal is awaited until a predetermined time elapses.
An arbitration device for avoiding competition that occurs due to the issuance of a data transfer request from two or more input devices to the same output device has been described in Patent Document 2. Patent Document 2 has described that a data transfer request highest in priority and oldest in time is specified out of a plurality of data transfer requests for the output device, and a data transfer to the output device is permitted.
It has been described in Patent Document 3 that when received data is received in the follow-on stream, the follow-on data stream is interrupted. It has also been described that filtering about a customer organization and a user organization is performed on a data stream.
A charged beam length measuring device has been described in Patent Document 4, which deletes measured data where the absolute value of a difference between first measured data and second measured data exceeds a predetermined value.